Scorpius: His Sixth Year
by Silmelinwen
Summary: Being Scorpius Malfoy has many perks in the Hogwarts community: you are admired, you are popular, your friends are also admired, and your friends are also popular.  The day-to-day account of Scorpius Malfoy's encounters.


Scorpius Malfoy coolly brushed back his sleek hair as he strutted down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express. He basked in the glory of all the attention the female onlookers presented him; after five years of Hogwarts he was quite renowned for his good looks, and lack of inhibition in any given scenario. As usual he went to go sit with his nearly as equally popular and handsome friends, and as usual they greeted each other with boisterous voices ensuring them the attention of all those passing by.

"Had a good summer Karl?"

"Nah, I only went through three girlfriends."

"Who has time for girlfriends, rip and dip I always say!"

"You're such a pig Jason… you should at least give them time for seconds," snorted Adam.

"Screw you guys, maybe one day you'll all be mature enough to handle a real relationship."

"Jeeze Matt, you're so whipped by Lisa you might as well just cut off your balls and hand them to her." The boys were cracking up with their bantering camaraderie. Ever since their first year, their outgoing natures, and charismatic demeanors not only made them some of the most desirable boys at Hogwarts, but these shared characteristics also drew them together as a group.

The boys purposely left the door to their compartment open so they could gaze at the passing students, and call out flirtatious remarks to all the pretty girls walking by.

"Holy shit, who is that?" Jason nudged Karl in the ribs with a mischievous smile.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" Called out Scorpius.

"Angela Reinier, I know you won't be forgetting it any time soon," and with that she walked off. With this new piece of information, the boys put their heads together. Who was this Angela Reinier, and why didn't they know her? They were certain they already knew all of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. This girl looked like something out of the notoriously scandalous magazine, "Witches with Wands," with strawberry blonde hair, and a chest one had to be blind to miss.

"I don't know who this Angela is, but I wouldn't mind getting to know her, if you know what I mean," said Scorpius with an exaggerated wink.

Later that night they congregated in the Great Hall for the feast; Matt's girlfriend Lisa had joined them with an interesting piece of information,

"Have you seen that new girl Angela Reinier? Her father is the manager of The Weird Sisters. Apparently she's had private tutoring her whole life, but she decided to come here this year. She's crazy rich, though." The boys gazed around the hall trying to locate Angela's whereabouts. It wasn't such a difficult task, as there seemed to be quite a crowd gathered at the Ravenclaw table with Angela as the center piece. She seemed to captivate admirers with a glance, as the girls gazed at her with a hint of jealousy, and the boys found it necessary to consciously concentrate on keeping their jaws in place. Scorpius also noticed that Angela was not all too interested in the conversations surrounding her; in fact she seemed to be trying to pick someone out in the crowd. Scorpius tried to follow her gaze, as he hoped that she was searching for him; but it appeared that Angela was seeking someone else. Scorpius was so involved in tracking her inclinations, that he didn't even notice when Beverly Clian came to sit next to him. Beverly Clian was in fact one of Hogwart's most attractive girls, albeit not one of the most intelligent. But overall, Beverly was a sweet girl, with a bubbly personality which many found rather engaging. However, Scorpius could not be distracted by Beverly's girlish charm, when it was put in comparison to Angela's womanly allure. As soon as Beverly realized she could not catch Scorpius's attention, she contented herself to joking with Jason and Karl over her abysmal marks the previous year. The boys only laughed at her feeble witticism because they found her attractive, but as they would agree later on in the common room; Beverly Clian was not the type of girl they could ever take seriously.

Jason had briefly dated Beverly in their fifth year. Their relationship was very light, and despite Beverly's attempts, she could not coerce Jason into being a more serious item. Admittedly Jason was still extremely attracted to her, but he simply could not bear with her perpetual academic failures, and ditzy personality for too long of a time period. He managed to break off their relationship with good terms, claiming he needed more time for his studies and could therefore not handle something so serious. Beverly being her bubbly agreeable self only pouted for a short while before accepting his decision. Thus their relationship merely consisted of heavy flirting, and playful banter.

Meanwhile, Scorpius had finally pin pointed the source of Angela's wandering eyes; Albus Severus Potter, who incidentally had his nose buried so far into a book, Scorpius was unsure of where the book ended, and Potter started. Scorpius gave a bit of a smirk, as he inwardly thought of how predictable it was that Angela would seek out the famous Potter boy. It irritated him, how he had done nothing but carry on his father's name, and yet he was still so sought after. Maybe it would have even been less aggravating had she been searching for the older Potter boy, at least he was witty… but alas, James did not resemble the famous Harry Potter as much as Albus did. Despite the aggravation, Scorpius did not feel mildly threatened. Albus was the type of boy who was so deep into his studies, and school activities, that he was fairly socially retarded as far as the field of girls was concerned. Albus would rebuff girls on a purely accidental basis.

As the feast came to an end, the usual chaos of the prefects trying to round up the first years began. Everyone began to disperse to their common rooms. Scorpius noticed that Angela was not following the Ravenclaws, but actually walking, or more accurately, strutting up to Albus. As she did so, many boys broke their necks in the process. Albus was with his usual dorky friends; Rose and Hugo Weasley, and John Thomas. Angela spoke with such loud confidence, Scorpius didn't even need to strain to hear the interaction… it was almost as if Angela wanted everyone to hear her.

"Hey Potter." She said this with such cool authority. Nobody actually walked up to the Potters for the first time, and addressed them in such a casual matter. Albus turned around, and practically took a step back in shock.

"Um, hi…" He seemed fairly uncertain where to go from there, so Angela prompted him,

"Angela Reinier, or just Angie." She flashed a brilliant white smile.

"Um, how can I help you," said Albus, sounding rather like a business attendant. Angela threw her head back and laughed,

"You're too cute. Anyway I'd better go catch up with the rest of my house, but I'll be seeing you around."

Scorpius shook his head in disgust. Of course people like Angie wouldn't go after people who were openly chasing her. Girls like Angie went after the rich, and famous, regardless of whether they were dorks or not. Scorpius's family was relatively wealthy, his father Draco had his own potions shop, and his mother had her very own line of beautification potions. They lived in a huge manor, rather close to his grandfather's manor, and had a number of both human and elf servants. Scorpius snorted, Angela probably even employed the use of a number of his mother's beautification potions.

Once up in the common room, Scorpius and his friends immediately took residence of the large silver couches and throne like chairs which were settled around the fire place. Matt, and Lisa had retired to the dorms early… so the boys knew it'd be a while before they should even attempt to go in. Karl had a flirtatious banter going with Sheila Robinson, a girl who was not beautiful, but she had a cute face, and a feisty personality. Jason and Adam were playing a game of gobstones, with two or three girls watching them. Scorpius called out to one of the girls watching the gobstones games,

"Hey Amber, you know when guys get into their games, not even a pretty girl like you standing there could distract them. " Amber blushed slightly, and went over to sit by Scorpius. Amber was a delicate looking girl. She had a thin frame, huge hazel eyes, and pink pouting lips. Her hair was a sleek brown that went down to her waist, and her nose turned up just enough to put a damper on her crossing the line between pretty and beautiful. But overall, Amber's slight willowy body had a pleasing effect on the eye. It was no secret in the Slytherin house, that Amber had had a crush on Scorpius since the first time she laid eyes on him. Scorpius knew this, and took full advantage of it. Amber was not the type of girl he would ever date, but she was good enough to flirt with in public, and he thoroughly enjoyed the endless amounts of attention she was willing to give him. Scorpius stretched out, putting his feet up on the arm rest of the couch, and his head in Amber's lap.

"Tell me about your summer." Amber gave a sigh,

"Well, I went to a quidditch camp this summer…" Scorpius gave a genuine hoot of laughter,

"Seriously? You, playing quidditch? I can't picture it." This statement was not intended to be mean, but nearly everyone remembered their first year flying lessons. Amber had cried hysterically saying that she would rather fail the course than have her feet leave the ground.

"Well I wasn't any good, but I did fly a little."

"I bet instead of trying to catch the quaffle, you would fly the other way if it was thrown at you." Amber gave a sheepish grin,

"That sounds about right… Sorry we can't all be all-star quidditch players like you, Mr. Malfoy."

"I know, I know. But seriously, I'm nowhere near all-star…"

"Yeah, that's James Potter's territory," Amber stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Well James is good, but he just gets hyped up because of his father. Now Matt is way better than James, but he gets completely overlooked… but that's fine, because then it always comes as a surprise when Slytherin wins the Quidditch Cup." Scorpius gave a smug smile.

"But Matt, isn't even seeker. You're the seeker…" Amber looked a bit confused. Scorpius sighed,

"God you girls are terrible when it comes to sports. Quidditch isn't all about the seeker. The way Matt hits those bludgers… it's like watching art. It's graceful, yet powerful, but not so forceful that he can't control it. Watch him next time." Scorpius sat up and put his arm around Amber, he felt her warmth radiating. He could sense her nervous self-consciousness, as he ran his hand through her hair. Scorpius never understood this, after five years of knowing him… how could Amber possibly still be self-conscious around him, it wasn't as though he'd never touched her before. He leaned to whisper in Amber's ear,

"C'mon let's get out of here." Amber looked at him reproachfully,

"But, Matt and Lisa are in there…" Scorpius chuckled,

"Their party is probably going to last all night, and I'm not staying in the common room." He tugged Amber by the hand, knowing that even though she seemed apprehensive, she would follow him anywhere. Scorpius caught Karl's eye as Karl gave him a thumbs up.

Scorpius climbed the steps to the boy's dormitories, Amber following him like a small dog. The dormitory had four beds, each with a canopy, and curtain. The shifting, and heavy breathing being emitted from Matt's bed did not perturb Scorpius in the least. He gestured to his bed, and Amber immediately took residence among the sheets. Pulling the curtains around his bed shut, he went to brush his teeth, and shower. He knew Amber would still be waiting for him however long he took to complete his nightly rituals. As he was towel drying his hair, he heard the steps of Jason entering the bathroom.

"Hey man, I thought I saw you coming up with Amber."

"Yeah, she's in my bed, hope you don't mind… I'll be a little more considerate than Matt over there, and I'll cast muffliato… no need for the rest of the dorm to be in on my party." Jason rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, if that idiot doesn't put a sock in it soon, I don't care what they're doing, I'm going to go in there and hex them both."

"Anyway, I have some matters to attend to," said Scorpius laughingly.

"Have fun."

As he predicted, when Scorpius slipped through the curtains to his bed, he found Amber sitting up, her clothes tossed to the side of the bed. Scorpius began to undress while flexing his abdominals for Amber's benefit. She began to stroke his skin almost reverently; Scorpius did not want to delude her into thinking that this was some romantic escapade as he skillfully let his hands wander up her thighs.

"Hold on a sec…" Scorpius pulled the curtain of his bed slightly outward as he leaned towards his bedside table to grab his wand, "Muffliato," he whispered in the direction of the other beds. Amber grinned at him,

"Good move." Scorpius chuckled,

"I have a couple of other good moves up my sleeve, if you know what I mean." Scorpius worked deftly, and heatedly, leaving Amber in a state of breathlessness. She gasped each time he would press his body closer to hers. Scorpius was nearly blind to Amber's passion; he simply had an urge that he needed to take care of. It was true that he found Amber to be a pretty girl, and rather amusing, but he simply wasn't attracted to her in such a way that would stimulate any true desire in him. Amber was not much more than a pretty play thing to him. As her breathing began to come back to a regular pace, Scorpius wiped the sweat off of her brow.

"That was great," he said as he began to hand her back her clothing.

"It was all right," said Amber in a teasing fashion. Scorpius gave her a look of mock indignation,

"Well that's the last time I invite you into my living quarters." They both chuckled quietly, "Well, you'd better get back to the girl's dormitories before the morning." Scorpius playfully swatted her backside as he shooed her out. Letting his head sink into his pillow he fell asleep thinking of how good life was at Hogwarts.

"Scorpius fuckin' Malfoy! Wake up!" Scorpius drew open the curtains surrounding his bed,

"Whatever it is Adam… no… and I like the new addition to my middle name, by the way," and then he promptly closed the curtains once more.

"Have you seen my copy of Arithmancy Level Six?" Adam sounded a little more than frazzled.

"No, but no need to get your knickers in a bunch about it. Did you wake the rest of the guys up in such a lovely fashion as well?"

"As a matter of fact I did, and they're all being a sight more helpful than your lazy arse… It contained my summer essay in it… it was over seven feet of parchment long!" Adam was possibly one of the hardest workers in the sixth year. While he was not as extroverted as the other boys in the group, his allure stemmed from his ability to mingle with both the dorkiest and coolest crowds alike. The nerds of the school adored his presence, for never had there been such a good looking representative for their community. The more popular crowd begged his company, for it not only put them in good graces with the teachers, but he was also very helpful in their academic plights, and most importantly; he did not shy away from adventures or trouble despite his academic successes. All of these qualities put Adam in everyone's favor. It was common agreement that Adam was the best-all-around student at Hogwarts.

"Will you muggles quit searching the dorm for the bloody essay? Accio Adam's arithmancy book." The book came flying from beneath a pile of clothing Adam had probably meant to unpack the night before. Scorpius chortled,

"I can never quite get over how intelligent my lot of friends are." Adam grinned,

"Shut it Scorpius."

"Clever comeback," Snickered Jason, "So judging from the fact that you are having a bloody aneurysm over an arithmancy essay, I think it's safe to assume you made it into NEWT level Arithmancy."

"Of course he did. If anyone's interested I got an A in my arithmancy NEWT, I know it doesn't compare to Merlin over here, but still pretty decent," Said Matt in his usual jokingly laid back tone. Karl turned towards Matt while pulling on his school robes,

"Oi, Matt, I'm surprised you're awake this morning."

"Why is that?"

"Because you and Lisa were going at it for hours. Did she make it back to her dorm okay? I mean, was she capable of walking?"

"Very funny Karl. Oh hey… Jason, you wouldn't mind lending me one of your extra school robes for today would you? I thought my mum had washed them all before I packed them… but I guess not, they smell rank." Jason tossed one of his robes over to Matt,

"One day Matt, you're going to have to learn a couple of house hold spells. Your mummy can't wash your robes the rest of your life."

"Of course not… that's why I have a girlfriend."

"Guys, it's nearly 7:30, we had better get a move on if we want to get our NEWT class schedules cleared by Slughorn before the rest of our house," Said Scorpius as he peered at his desired course schedule.

"Come on, all we have to do is say we're with Adam, and we'll get priority schedule sorting from old Sluggy himself." Matt patted Adam on his shoulder as he began to gather up his books. Together the boys trooped through the common room, heading towards the entrance where Slughorn was sitting in an armchair he had conjured out of nowhere.

"Good morning boys, nice to see you up and about… Let's see, Adam… Hmmm..." Slughorn ran his finger down the list of subjects and OWL marks Adam had gotten the previous year, "Well, it looks like you're cleared for potions, transfiguration, charms, arithmancy, defense against the dark arts, herbology, and care of magical creatures… well done m'boy, six O's, and one E." Slughorn clapped Adam on the back and gave him a smile. Scorpius stepped up with his paper of desired courses. Slughorn took the paper,

"Well, you certainly have the transfiguration, and potions marks, I don't think Professor Sinistra will take an A for astrology. Let's see what else we have; oh certainly you can continue your defense against the darks education, and ancient runes. I see that you don't have charms or herbology as any of your class options, but you did get E's in those subjects… Let's pick one of those two."

"I'll go with charms, professor."

"Excellent choice Malfoy, Flitwick will be pleased to have you back… and then, hm, well I think five courses is good enough for you, I know you'll need time for your flying practice." He tapped the parchment Scorpius had handed him so that it now rearranged to form his new course schedule. "Let's see Matt, what have you got for me? Now I see you want to take this year rather lightly from the looks of what you wrote."

"No sir, not lightly, it's just I need to really concentrate on my quidditch this year if I want to get recruited for a professional team."

"Ah, I see, well in any case it would be best to have a backup plan. Not that I doubt your abilities, but in case of injury, or some other undesirable even occurring."

"I know sir, that's why I'm keeping charms, care of magical creatures, and herbology. If anything goes wrong with quidditch, I can always work as an exterminator."

"Ah, exterminating doxies, and pixies for a living?" Said Slughorn with an air of incredulity.

"Well, the pay is good, and that's only if quidditch fails."

"I won't try to convince you otherwise, but I see you got an E in transfiguration, and it would give you a lot more career options if you needed. Why don't we tack that on to your courses. Four courses will still give you plenty of time to train." Matt sighed, but nodded in acceptance as Slughorn happily tapped his schedule. Jason, and Karl were both quickly sorted out with six courses a piece. The boys looked at their schedules,

"Aw, what a sweet old man, he put us all down to take charms all at the same time."

"Well I'm going to go grab a bite to eat for breakfast with Lisa, I'll see you all in a bit." Matt walked off towards the Great Hall. Adam and Karl had begun to shoot sparks at each other, and trying to dodge them. As the halls began to become more crowded with students making their way to classes, Adam and Karl began interweaving their way among the students in order to spark each other. Girls would jump in shock as they saw the sparks flying, and then giggle in delight when they saw the perpetrators of the sparks. Had it been any other boys in the school trying to playfully duel in the corridors, it would have been viewed as an idiotic nuisance.


End file.
